Amari and Sebastian
by 15kkemp
Summary: Being married to a demon? Who would have thought. After Amari and Sebastian are married the trouble starts. Claude and Alois are planning something, but is there something more going on than the couple realizes?
1. Chapter 1

Amari turned the ring on her finger, a golden thread wrapped around her finger and also around her demons' heart. 'When is he coming back?' Said demon had departed with the young Earl of Phantomhive to the Trancy manor for a private ball.

"Miss Amari, isn't there anything we can do for you?" Meyrinn asked from the doorway to the bedroom. Amari had been standing there ever since the two had left. She turned from the window to give a faint smile to the maid and the other two standing behind her: Bard the chef and Finny the gardener.

"No, I'm fine, thank you anyway though." Amari turned back to the window with a sigh. 'I miss you, you better come back to me.'

**Later that day**

"Amari?" The demon butler poked his head around the door, everyone behind him waiting to see the couple's reunion. They had immediately told him about Amari's silence and lack of food and company.

Amari did not turn around but instead sank deeper in her chair by the window.

"Amari!?" The man ran to the chair and caught the silver haired girl before she could fall to the floor. He gave a sigh as he looked at the girl in his arms. Her petite face was free of wrinkles and skin as silky and smooth as silk. Her eyelashes brushed her cheek as her eyes fluttered open from her slumber. "Thank heaven, you're alright."

"Sebastian?" Amari looked at him dazed at first and then threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes. "You came back!"

"Of course I did, a man must come back to his wife. If I couldn't do this much for my love then what kind of husband would I be?" Sebastian smiled as Amari pulled back from his shoulder and kissed him.

"You would be an idiot husband!" Amari whispered in his ear as he lifted her up and set her on the bed and tucked her in.

"It is late, love. You must get your rest, I shall see you in a little while." He kissed her as she closed her eyes. Everyone outside the door sighed and awed as he pulled away, his face looking quite amused at the blush which spread like fire over her skin.

"Okay." She sighed again and fell into a deep sleep and was only awakened by the sound of Sebastian coming into the room and slipping his arm around her waist.

**The next day **

"It's time to wake up. Amari." Amari was awakened from dreams of demons fighting demons by Sebastian whispering in her ear. Amari groaned and turned over to look at the demons face and smiled as she met his eyes. He returned the smile and chuckled.

"What?" Amari blushed as she looked at him quizzically.

"Nothing, you're just so cute in the mornings." He chuckled again as he put his hand up to her cheek and put his forehead against hers.

"Oh is that all?" Amari grinned and sat up knocking his hand away and started getting ready for the day. She had to go visit the Trancy manor and talk to Claude.

As if reading her thoughts Sebastian narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Ah yes, you have to visit the spider."

"Aw is Bassy jealous?" Amari made a pouty face and talked to the grown demon like a baby.

"I just worry about you, that's all." He closed his eyes as he tilted his head and smiled at his bride.

"Ha ha." Amari said seriously as she gently hit him with the back of her hand. "Oh that reminds me I got something for you." She smiled at him widely as she pulled a long gown of blue over her slender frame.

"Really?" Sebastian glanced at her as she went around the room trying to remember where she had put it. He got up and got dressed in his normal tux with tailcoat and gloves, waiting for her to come back.

"Aha! Here it is!" She came in carrying a small box that had a few holes in the top, smiling as big as she could. She handed it to him with care as he stared at the box wondering what could be inside. "Well go ahead and open it." She sat on the bed and motioned for him to join her.

"What ever could it be?" He looked at her and grinned before slowly untying the ribbon and opening the box. As he lifted the lid he gasped and was greeted with a soft mewing. He reached in and tenderly picked up the baby kitten only a few weeks older than when they should stay with their mother. "My, my, what do we have here?" He looked at the kitten and then at Amari who sat there waiting for a response from her kitten crazed demon. "Thank you, love." He leaned over and kissed her cheek while stroking the small kitten. "It's so soft, paws pink and perfect, and fur as silky and the same color as your hair."

"It's so when I'm not here you have something to remember me by." Amari gave a grin at Sebastian's surprised face as she got up to leave. "I better get going or the young master will be cross." Amari waved and departed from the demon who was staring at the space where Amari sat.

"What do you mean not here?" Sebastian muttered to himself and silently thought of the scenarios in which Amari was no longer with him. 'What unthinkable pain.' He smiled gently and set the kitten on Amari's pillow as he went to get the day started.

**Later that day… at the Trancy Manor**

Amari walked up to the front entrance and raised her hand to knock when the door swung open.

"Good day, Miss Amari. Welcome back." Claude Faustus opened the door as if sensing her arrival to the manor before she reached it.

"Yup." Amari grinned as Claude stepped back and allowed her inside.

"This way, Lord Trancy is awaiting your arrival in his study." Claude turned and walked through the manor, Amari following close behind, until Claude suddenly stopped in the middle of a hallway. The nearest door was at the far end of the hall but Claude just stopped and turned to Amari.

"What's up?" Amari asked tilting her head and raising an eyebrow halting right in front of him. Claude leaned down until his face was even with hers.

"To be perfectly honest, miss, my master has a surprise for you. He insisted that I make you wait here until I come and fetch you, though he did not want me to let you know about the secret. I thought it would be better if you knew the reason behind your waiting a moment to see him." Claude stared at her face waiting for her reaction.

Amari nodded her head and saluted him. "Yes, Capitan." Claude gave a smile and walked to the door at the end of the hall, knocked and went in.

Amari looked around standing in the exact spot Claude had specified. The hall was narrow and small, almost claustrophobic, but that was her thoughts on the whole mansion. Anything that wasn't outside was small and close enough that she thought she couldn't breathe.

Claude came back out followed by a blonde boy with a wicked smile on his face. Alois was holding something wrapped in paper and ribbons in front of him and came running down the hall towards her.

"Amari, how are you, I thought you'd be out with Sebastian or something like that?!" Alois stopped right in front of her with his usual snooty attitude.

"Nah, there's plenty of time for that kind of thing." Amari grinned a bit and then looked over a Claude who was glaring at her. "Is there something wrong Claude?"

"No Miss, I just wish… no… nothing… never mind." Claude bowed slightly at the waist, "Please excuse me." He walked the way Amari and he had just walked getting here. 'Looks like there's only one way into this hall.' Amari thought as Alois looked at his butler and then back at Amari.

"You know, you and Claude would have been a better couple; that is you should have married _him _instead of that _Sebastian Michaelis_." Alois' snake like grin seemed to grow to cover his whole jaw. "Anyway I thought I would get you something. Think of it as a… wedding present, but also think of it as a sign of your soon to come regret." 'I knew there was something wrong with that, he wants me to break it off with Sebastian and get with Claude. Ugh what a brat.'

Alois handed the object to Amari as he laughed and waved, turned on his heels and walked back to his study. Amari looked at the object in her hands, and started to unwrap it. The paper crinkled and fell to the floor revealing the guitar beneath.

It was a deep midnight blue with black accents like thin spider web-like swirls over the body. The strings were a strange ivory white color and through closer examination identified as real spider webs.

Amari bent down to retrieve the paper and ribbon on the floor when a hand touched her shoulder. A little startled she jumped a bit and turned to one of the Thompson triplets, the other two already cleaning up the mess she had made. The one who had touched her shoulder gave a faint grin and held out his hand motioning for her to follow him.

Nodding, Amari looked down at the other two who were cleaning and then back at the guitar. She noticed that there was a strap made of the same strange spider webs the strings were made of and pulled it on over her blue dress. 'At least it matches the outfit.' Amari grinned at the thought and followed the triplet to the kitchen where Claude and Hannah, a maid of the house, were busy preparing something.

"Ah Miss Amari, I see the instrument is to your liking." Claude motioned toward the guitar on her back.

"Yes it's very beautiful. Are these real spider webs?" Amari looked at Claude waiting for him to make a gesture or something that would mean his words were not the truth as he answered.

"Yes, we thought it would be best to give you nothing but the greatest of instruments." He bowed and grinned a bit. "Hannah, give us a moment, take care of the dining room please." He glared over at Hannah and waited until the kitchen door closed behind her. "Miss Amari, I do hope you will stay for dinner." He looked into her eyes while she just looked down to break the eye contact.

"Sorry but I should be getting back, Sebastian will be worried." She bowed a bit and turned to leave when Claude reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Amari." He looked at her as she turned her head to look at him bewildered by his sudden outburst.

"I better go." She gently pulled her wrist away from his fingers and walked out.

'Man that was awkward.' She was lost in thought as she wound her way through the halls of the manner sort of looking for a way out but somehow not quite getting her legs to go in the right direction. "Well where do you want me to go?" She felt stupid as she spoke out loud to her legs as if they had a mind of their own.

"Are you alright, miss?" Amari was startled as she turned and found herself looking straight at Hannah. She was looking at her as though she might flee, though too scared to.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was just lost in thought, sorry. Did you need something?" Amari tilted her head and waited for the maid to say something, but Hannah just shook her head and bowed. Amari was about to say something to her when she turned and walked away.

'Oh well, looks like I better get going. Ciel will be mad if I'm late, and so will Sebastian.' Amari let out a huge sigh and made her way, finally, to the front door. She wasn't surprised to see Claude there but his obvious frown was hard to move her eyes from. She had the feeling that something was wrong, but was afraid to ask.

"Farewell, Miss Amari. Until next time." Claude spoke in his usual manner but seemed a little more off.

"Bye." Amari nodded in his direction trying to tear her eyes away from him before she fell over the threshold, so she wouldn't look like a total idiot. As soon as she walked out onto the front step the door shut behind her with a small but audible click. That click sounded sad to her, like the world had just rejected the one closing it or maybe had rejected the one who had walked through. 'What a strange idea.' Amari couldn't remember the last time she had such strange thoughts though she knew it wasn't at a good time in her life. It was well before she met Sebastian. Or anyone. She had been alone for years, but she had never really cared because that was what she was used to.

'Well looks like I gotta start walking.' Amari let out a sigh and started the long walk back to the young earls' manner.

**At that same moment…**

"Sebastian are you alright?" Finny looked at the demon butler. Sebastian had been so lost in thought about what happened this morning. 'What had Amari meant when she said, 'when she wouldn't be here?''

"HEY, SEBASTIAN!" Bard had walked over to the gardener and the butler wondering what was going on.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Sebastian looked away from the window he was staring through, thinking about Amari, wondering and worrying about the silver haired girl who had captured his heart, even though he was a demon.

"You've been staring out that window long enough, Sebastian." Ciel looked over from his chair situated behind his desk. "What have you to worry about, she'll be back in less than two minutes if she has finished her job."

Sebastian looked at his master with a sense of pure hatred though he didn't show it. 'How could he say such a thing? Amari is more important than anything.' "Excuse me, milord, but what exactly did Amari go to do?" Sebastian thought it strange that Amari had went to the Trancy manor instead of him, but he did not know the details so he thought it must have been important.

Sebastian thought back to the first time he had met Amari, and how his feelings had changed over time. The thought of how Amari had been alone through the hell of her past made his chest ache. If he could go back in time he would go and take her up in his arms and take her out of the cage her father had put her in, her father had kept her weak but not enough to kill her so she could not break free from his influence and captivity. Claude had also had his eye on her, though for her soul or her love, Sebastian was not sure. The thought of the other demon butler made him feel like screaming at the top of his lungs and then ripping the spider to pieces.

"Sebastian, you're doing it again." Ciel looked back at his paperwork, "She just went to get something from Alois, he specifically said to send her." Ciel looked back up at the butler.

"Oh? I'll go get the tea ready and begin dinner preparations." He cast one last longing look outside towards the drive hoping to see the long white hair of his bride, but saw nothing. 'I have a bad feeling about this. It's taking too long.'

Amari had thought about what Claude had done while she was at the Trancy manor. She couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. Did he care about what she thought or did he care about something else completely? 'Oh well, no use worrying about something like that. I'm about halfway there so it shouldn't take me that long to get back to Sebastian.' Inside she could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she thought about him. He had acted indifferent to her until he started avoiding her for some reason. After they had gotten really close they hardly left each other's sides and no one seemed to care, but after Claude came into the picture something changed between her and Sebastian. He seemed more possessive.

'That was when he proposed. I immediately said yes and we are now married but I wonder what would have happened if I waited a bit. Was he just making sure that I wouldn't go to someone else? That I wouldn't choose Claude over him? Does he not trust me?' Amari let out a sigh and walked on at just a faster pace than before.

Amari was still lost in thought when there was a rustling in the bushes on the side of the road she was following. The people hiding in the bushes were ready to spring, ambushing her was only part of the job given to them. They were supposed to take her to a secret warehouse where the client would pick her up when they had left. Amari looked up at the sky and then back down towards the crossroads where she was heading. The rain had left the dirt road muddy and covered in puddles, so she had to keep her skirt up pretty high. The ones in the bushes could hear her voice as she sang something they could not quite hear.

Amari was singing as she jumped over the puddles, singing "~War is overdue, the time has come for you, to shoot your leaders down, join forces underground…" as she sang the last two lines she pulled a thin sword from her dress, near her left hip, and disappeared from the sight of those in the bush.

"Where'd she go?" One of the men looked around for her and not finding the girl he stepped out of the underbrush and walked into the road.

"What the hell you doing? Get back here!" The other one half whispered- half shouted to him.

"Where'd the blasted girl go?" He looked back to his partner. "Do you see her?"

The other shook his head and then his eyes widened, pupils getting small and the whites of his eyes showing.

"What are you—?"

The man fell to the ground as Amari landed on top of him, grinning to the other one in the bushes. The blade of the sword shined like a glistening thorn. She rushed at the second man, and had to slide to the left as he brought a gun out and started shooting at her. She was close to the man in the bushes as she felt a pain in the back of her shoulder. Caught by surprise she turned and saw that there were at least a dozen more men than she had anticipated.

"Hold it right there. You're coming with us, girly." The man in front of the pack of men sneered at her as he pulled out a blade and a gun. He slowly walked forward and two men grabbed her arms forcing her to drop her sword.

"Who exactly are you?" Amari asked coolly and innocently.

"None of your business." He spoke as if he was being spoken through but she did not know who would be speaking through these people.

"Agh—" one of the men shrieked as he fell down, a golden butter knife shone in the light of the evening.

"Miss Amari are you all right?" She heard a voice from high in the trees as the three Thompson's appeared around her, knocking the men away from her so she could move freely.

"Yeah thanks." Amari looked around and then stuck out her tongue like a little kid, grinning stupidly.

"Are you sure?" Claude appeared behind her, eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, that was freaky. But to answer your question, again, yes I am fine." Amari whirled around and gasped. Claude was a lot closer than she thought so she bumped right into him.

He brought up his hands and grasped her shoulders. Pushing her away slightly he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

"What the hell, Claude?" Amari pushed him away and then the forest around her started spinning.

"The rest of you men, take her away. I'll pick her up later at the specified location." Claude's voice sounded far away as she sank to the ground and blacked out as Claude picked her up in his arms and handed her over to the others who had earlier attacked her.

"Hurry up, she's gonna wake up soon." Amari started coming to, the voices of her kidnappers sounded close but not close enough so that she could really tell where they were. Slowly she opened her eyes and found that she was in a sort of cage, tied to the bars of one side. Ropes dug into her wrists, neck and ankles as she squirmed trying to get a better view at what was outside the iron bars.

"Hey I think I hear her moving, what should we do, the sedative from the wound on her shoulder won't last much longer."

"I don't know, we should probably just leave her. He already let her see his face so I don't see the need to do anything." Amari could hear footsteps come over to the cage as a man stood in front of her, looking over her face and body. "What is so special about a girl like you, and one that's married at that?" The man who talked came forward, squatted down to her eye level and grabbed a bar of the cage so he could talk directly to her.

Amari chuckled and grinned at the man. "I have no idea, man. May I ask you a question?"

The man nodded and narrowed his eyes. "No nonsense though." The dozen or so men behind him sneered and snickered at the whole exchange.

"What do you guys get out of all of this?"

"Oh we get paid enough to be as rich as kings. You should see us after that, we'll be rolling in the dough."

"Hahahahahahaha…" Amari laughed full on at his response. "I should have guessed as much from you guys. No imagination do you?"

The man outside and the posy behind him smiled and laughed along with her. "A funny brat ain't ya?"

Amari tilted her head and smiled at them all and then wriggled again to get into a more comfortable position.

"Sorry about tying you up 'n all, but we gotta do what we gotta do." The man in charge looked at her sympathetically.

"Aw, don't worry about it. It's not that bad." Amari looked at him and then at the men behind him. "You all have families you must take care of, no?"

"I'm sure they do." There was a new voice coming from the shadows. "All of you leave, now." All the men who were standing around the cage started running to the door. The man who talked with her gave her one last glance and at his sad look she smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Hey there Mr. Pouty-face. What's going on?" Amari turned toward Claude who took his gloves off and ripped open the cage door. "Wonderful entrance back there by the way." Amari narrowed her eyes and glared at him hoping he got the message.

"Please don't look at me like that. I only did this because I need you to see that he is not the one who cares about you the most. You need to see that he will only lead you to destruction and despair and that the two of you could never be happy together." He squatted down in front of her and pulled her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you, of all people, care about what the hell happens to me?"

"You would not believe me if I told you." Claude looked into her eyes and then leaned in closer to her. "Do you really believe that he trusts you enough to let you run free? You are a free spirit, not meant to be caged in like an animal in captivity."

"What are you talking about?" Amari started at Claude's words. Hadn't she just wondered that same thing on the road, before she was attacked?

"You will soon see." Claude looked at her and then pulled her close and hugged her to him. "Soon you'll see that you should have…" He chuckled and then reached around her to pull her ropes free. "You know you could have freed yourself whenever you felt like it. Why would you let yourself be captured so easily?" He chuckled again and hugged her tighter now that she was free.

"And again I ask, why do you care?" Claude just ignored her question and reached behind him to pull out the guitar that Alois and he had given her.

"Here, they will be wondering where you went if you don't hurry back." Claude's voice echoed as he disappeared from her sight, as if making sure she couldn't reach him.

"Thanks." Amari looked down at the guitar and noticed some kind of letter on the strings.

Amari looked at the note and bent forward gripping the paper with both hands. It read:

Amari,

I do wish you would heed my warning about that man. He is no good for you, but you shall soon see with your own eyes the truth.

You shall see that the one you should have chosen was me.

Forever yours,

Claude Faustus

"You idiot." Amari just shoved the note in one of her hidden pockets in her skirt and strapped the guitar onto her back. She took one look around the place and shook her head. 'I should really get going. Sebastian's probably worried sick.'

Sebastian looked at his watch again for the hundredth time that hour. 'When is she coming back? She would not have stayed this long if she was just going to receive a present or something. Something is wrong.'

Since he had nothing better to do at the moment, the manor being completely clean due to his excessive cleaning because of his mood, he sat in the seat by the window petting the silver kitten Amari had given him.

He stroked the kitten's paws and heard light footsteps on the stairs, unmistakably Amari's. 'Finally.' Sebastian got up and walked over to the door expecting it to open right away and have Amari run to him and hug him, but instead the footsteps stopped at the door but it did not open. 'Why would she hesitate? Did something happen?'

Worried he walked back over to the bed and set the kitten back on the pillow and walked back to the door. This time the door opened slowly and Amari poked her head around and smiled faintly at him.

He sighed but his chest was tight with unknown emotion, like he could feel something was wrong. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I was so worried, are you alright?" Sebastian nearly could not contain his emotion as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just forgot the time." Amari seemed off though Sebastian did not know why.

Sebastian pulled away and then looked into Amari's face. "What really happened? This is not like you."

"I really am fine. I just talked with Claude a bit but nothing happened and they gave me this guitar but that was all they wanted."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the mention of Claude. He put his hand up to her face and forced her chin up so she had to meet his eyes.

"Nothing happened. I swear." Amari looked at the demon with eyes that told something different but he didn't push it, he knew that she would tell him if something had happened.

"I believe you, love. I just wish you hadn't have made me worry so much." He leaned down and kissed her lips and then lifted her up and held her in the air for a few moments. "Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?" He looked at her with eyes softened with emotion.

"Yeah, would you believe me?" she leaned against him letting his strength alone hold her. He was comforted by the feel of her in his arms but could not figure out why there was nervousness in the back of his mind. What was she hiding?

"Of course, but…" Amari's eyes flew open at the tone in his voice.

"But what?" Her feet hit the floor as he lowered her with a dark look in his eyes.

"I guess I'm just not used to the idea that your mine that's all, you know with us being married and all." He looked down at her with eyes filled with his sadness at what he was about to say. "Maybe, to stay together, we need some time apart."

Amari just looked down making her bangs cover her eyes. "What do you mean 'some time apart'?"

Sebastian wasn't sure but he thought he could hear her voice shaking. "I mean exactly what I said. It's not permanent and we will still belong to each other, it's just, I need some time to think about some things."

"Fine. Do what you want. It's not like I care. Now if you would, Mr. Michaelis, I would like to get ready for bed now." She looked back up with hurt in her eyes and a steely look that could only mean that she was angry with him.

"Of course." He bowed at the waste and then left the room without looking back.

"Amari?" Meyrinn, along with Finny, Bard, and Ciel stood outside of Amari's room that she had shared with Sebastian, but when the butler had told them that they would find him in his old room they knew something had happened.

"GO AWAY!" Amari sounded like she had been crying and her voice was nearly gone.

"Amari let us in now." Ciel ordered. He heard her walk to the door, unlock it and fling it open.

"There you happy now?" Amari glared at the child earl and servants.

"Miss Amari are you alright?" Meyrinn held out her arms to try and aid the silver haired girl but Amari jut glared at her.

Amari's hair was coming out of her ponytail and her face was red and puffy from her crying.

"You look awful. Is this about what Sebastian said to you?" Bard glowered, "He has no right to make you cry, even if you are married."

"Yes, Sebastian come now." Ciel called Sebastian wanting to get this over with, but instead of being glad that he was coming Amari looked horrified.

"Oh no you don't, don't try and pull that 'oh my god we have to get them together again' thing because it ain't gonna fly."

"Now Amari whatever is the matter?" Sebastian walked down the hall with a grin on his face not looking troubled at all by the sight of his wife in tears.

"Ugh, you selfish pig! I wish I never met you!" Amari slammed the door in their faces and Sebastian just stood there, his face frozen in an expression of utter shock.

"What did you do this time Sebastian?" Ciel glared at the demon butler waiting for an answer.

"I have a feeling that he messed things up with Amari, big time." Bard said glaring also. Instead of waiting for an answer he stalked off down the hall followed by Finny and Meyrinn.

Ciel started after them and then looked at the door to Amari's room. "Go apologize."

Sebastian looked down at his master and slowly walked toward the door and knocked lightly.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Amari's voice rang out with such force and volume that Sebastian flinched in response.

The pain was unbearable, it felt like her chest was being ripped open and instead of her body eventually numbing it, it only intensified. She sat there remembering all the things that had led up to this, the order to go receive a present from Alois, the talk with Claude and finally the fight with Sebastian. What made matters worse was the thought that they would never be okay, that they wouldn't be able to fix it.

"Amari, may I come in?" The sound of his voice at the door made the pain increase to an unfathomable level. She could barely breathe due to the strength of it.

"No go away, I don't want to see you. Ever." Though her voice was low and very calm she could hear his gasp in reaction to her words. 'I just made things worse.'

"Please?" Sebastian cracked the door but hesitated, worried that she would throw something at him again, last time it being a kunai knife she had brought with her from Japan.

"Whatever." Amari turned so her back was facing the door. She was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up, an attempt to keep herself from falling apart.

"Amari?" Sebastian walked in and then stopped by the bed making no move toward her, not moving away, not moving at all.

Without an answer Sebastian walked over to the other side of the bed to see her face.

"Please answer me." Sebastian's face was still as a stone waiting for her response, his voice almost pleading, begging her to answer him, to give him some sign that everything was alright.

Amari just couldn't bear it anymore, to her it looked like Sebastian had just come on Ciel's orders, not really caring what she really felt. She brought out her raven like wings, similar to Sebastian's and wrapped them around herself. She was beyond tears, she had no more to cry.

Suddenly she felt pressure on her wings and then they were pried open, Sebastian's face a mix of emotions. He lurched forward into the circle of her wings as they closed again due to the force of her trying to keep him from gaining access to her hiding place.

"Amari, please. What did I do? I can't do this on my own." Sebastian was sitting on the bed his legs around her and his arms draped over her shoulders. The closeness of him made her heart ache worsen and become so intense that she gasped and clutched her chest. "Amari!" Sebastian held her closer.

"I hate you, you stupid asshole." Amari leaned her head onto his chest and then sobbed deeply.

"Even though you say that, even though everything that has happened has pulled us farther away, you are the only one in my heart. Es mīlu tevi, tu esi mana dzīve, mana dvēsele mate [I love you, you are my life, my soul mate].

"Then why… Never mind just leave me alone." Amari's voice was just above a whisper.

Sebastian looked down at the girl in his arms and then up to where the joints of her wings had met in an attempt to hide her from the outside world.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Sebastian whispered in her ear and then released her as she drew her wings back.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me. Now please leave." Amari looked at the demon she loved and could not come to tell him that the real reason was because she was frightened of what might become of them. Claude's warning still echoed in her ears every time she thought about making up with Sebastian.

"I would listen but you do not tell me the truth, I see it in your face." He reached out and put his hand to her cheek. "When you want to talk, I'll be here, but until then things are better this way." He pulled his hand back before she could grab it and then walked over to the door. "Remember the vows we made? They do not mean a thing if you were not speaking the truth when you said you loved me." After he gave her one last glance he bowed at the waste and left the girl sitting there as if he had never been there.

Amari walked down the hallway, suitcase in hand. She had changed back to her cargo pants and her belly shirt that she had worn when she first walked into this mansion, ironically that's what she was going to wear when she left.

"Miss Amari, please don't go, Sebastian will be so upset when he returns with the young master and finds you missing, yes he will." Mey-rinn reached out her hands and tried to stop the silver haired girl but when Amari had made her mind up there was no going back.

"Just tell them I went away, for a long long time. Emphasis on the long." Amari turned her head and smiled sadly, walking faster to get away from all the memories that tried to tie her down and hold her in place.

"Amari where are you going?" The sound of Sebastian's voice rang down the hall. Amari looked up but then just hurried by him without another word. "Amari?!" He nearly shouted at her as she reached the end of the hallway and made her way down the stairs and out the front door.

Giving out a huge sigh, Amari walked down random streets until her legs tired out and she could not walk anymore. She had made it to London and had been wandering the streets until it had started growing dark. Now she sat on her suitcase in the middle of the street. 'What am I gonna do now? Where did I think I could go?'

"Well hello darling!~" the familiar high pitched voice reached her ears from the rooftop above her. Looking up she saw a blood-red reaper looking down with a Cheshire Cat like grin. He jumped down to the street level so that they could talk but before he could utter a word, Amari sighed again and turned the other direction, facing the general direction of the mansion that she had left behind. "What's wrong, Bassy not treating you well enough? Well if I were you I would fall over myself to try and make up with him. If it was Bassy I would forgive him for anything.~" Grell blushed and consequentially got hit upside the head with a rock that Amari had picked up from the ground beside her.

"BE QUIET! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She glared at the red reaper and then sighed heavily dropping her head into her hands. Grell humphed and looked down at her disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with you? You act as though the world has ended but you know it never will. Why are you insisting on moping around, if I were in your place I would do everything in my power to get him jealous and then he'll be tripping over himself to get you back, you know." He grinned as he imagined himself making Sebastian jealous and Sebastian trying to get _him_ back. He blushed and started giggling until it was cut off by him getting hit in the head with a tree cutter.

Following the pole as it collapsed back to the size of a ten year old, Amari saw that Will had a frown on his face, but he always had a frown on his face so it was hard to tell how much of their conversation he had heard.

"Grell Sutcliff, I thought you were supposed to be collecting souls today. What are you doing here, _chatting_?" He jumped down from the roof also landing right on Amari's other side. He glanced her way and nodded before returning his attention to the cross dressing man. "Get back to work."

Grell scrunched up his face and then glared at Amari as if she was somehow liable for Will's mood. "I was working! I was just taking a break to help out my dear friend Amari!"

Will rolled his eyes and turned to Amari, ignoring the reaper beside him. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing either of you need to worry about." Amari looked at both of them pointedly and then stood and picked up her suitcase. "I was just leaving anyway so leave me alone." Amari started walking away but was cut off from the exit by the pole of Will's weapon.

"I do believe I warned you about dealing with _demons_?" Will looked sternly at her as she glared right back.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Amari shoved the scythe-weapon aside and walked off down the street toward a familiar building. 'Well looks like he's gonna be my fall back dude.' Amari pinched the bridge of her nose, readying herself for the headache about to come on as she opened the door to the squat building.

"Well, well, if it isn't Amari? Where is that hilarious husband of yours?" the voice echoed around the entire room of the undertaker parlor.

"Please don't talk about him right now, I'm not in the mood." Amari glared around until she found Undertaker, his eyes gleaming from the darkness.

"Well, then, what may I do for you, I hear you've been pretty busy lately, getting kidnapped and all." Undertaker came up to Amari and grinned in her face.

Amari's eyes widened, if Undertaker knew about what happened between her and Claude then there was a possibility that he had told Sebastian or if he hadn't already he could in the future. She put on a brave face and then acted indifferent. "I don't know what you are talking about." She walked around to a bench and sat there waiting for his next move.

"Well let's just say that a little spider told me and asked me to pass on this message." Undertaker came behind her and shoved an envelope in front of her. He walked away giggling like a madman and sat down somewhere behind her that she couldn't see. "You're welcome to stay here with me until you get things straightened out if you'd like."

"Thank you Undertaker." Amari closed her eyes and sighed as she tore open the envelope containing a letter written in familiar script.

Amari,

Did I not tell you this was going to happen?

Please come to the manor as soon as possible, my master would like you to stay with us until you and your _husband_ get things settled.

Please give my regards to your friend.

The only one for you,

Claude Faustus

"Undertaker, where's your extra room?"

"Seems like everything is going according to plan." Alois grinned and looked over to his butler.

"Yes. Exactly as expected, she went straight for her grim reaper friend."

"Good, now let's tighten the web so that she can never escape." Alois' grin seemed to grow even more as he turned toward the window and stared out at the night.

"Yes, your highness." Claude bowed at the waist and then turned, walking out of the door, leaving the boy to continue his planning.

"Um… Undertaker what are you doing?" Amari looked over to the reaper who was crawling into a coffin in a dark corner.

The door to the undertaker's parlor slammed open and in came Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes glanced Amari's way but did not linger even the slightest.

"Ah... Earl, may we fit you for one of me coffins?" Undertaker looked greedily at the small boy, his eyes gleaming under his bangs.

"No, we need some information about what Alois and Claude are up to." Ciel glared at Undertaker and then turned and nodded to Amari. "Are you doing alright?"

"Oh yeah, living with a psychopathic grim reaper is the highlight of my life." Amari rolled her eyes and then glared over at Sebastian. "So how's the empty life of the betrayer going?"

"Amari... I..." Sebastian was at a loss for words.

"I'm joking, making fun of you is just not worth it." Amari sneered and then walked over to stand in front of him. "I just don't think it would make much of a difference about anything. What am I talking about, you can't feel emotions like that." She smiled greater and then walked out of the undertaker's parlor into the street. 'I can't do this much longer Sebastian, how long are you going to carry this on?'

"You must have done something to really get the lady upset like that, eh?" Undertaker leaned towards Sebastian who was staring at the door.

"I'm afraid so." Sebastian sighed and then turned back towards his master and the silver haired reaper.

"What's this all about anyway?" Ciel looked over at his butler with a curious expression.

"Nothing you need to worry about, M'lord." Sebastian smiled and then turned back to the undertaker. "I believe you have information about a series of murders that we are investigating."

"Ah yes, I shall tell you since payment from last time was so great. These have been a gruesome bunch for a child like you young earl."

"Yes but I am still the Queen's Guard Dog." Ciel glared at Undertaker, "Just tell us what you know."

"It is for sure that no _human_ could have caused this much damage to a body, ripping them to pieces and then draining the blood. All of my customers have had to have closed caskets, nailed shut."

"Hmm… interesting."

Screams were everywhere, but there was no help to be found. The only one who wasn't running was a small child. Everything was chaos as a shadow descended and killed everyone. Everyone but the small child.

The shadow slowly approached the boy with eyes burning and fangs extended. It leaned in to strike but there was a flash of silver in its path and it collided with steel.


	2. Chapter 2

The child's eyes grew larger and he started shaking with fear. The silver hair flashed again this time taking the shadow with it, away into the darkness.

"Hey Grell?" Amari looked over at her substitute partner. "GRELL!?" She waved her hand in front of the reapers face, trying to reach him.

"What?" Grell looked confused as he looked around and then settled his gaze on the girl next to him. "What do you want, man stealer?"

"Hey don't say that. I let you be the bridesmaid at the wedding, didn't I? And I even let you wear the red clothes, didn't I?" Amari widened her eyes in an innocent look.

Grumbling under his breath the red reaper glared at the girl. Even though she looked to be all fun and games she was a clever girl.

Hmmm… I wonder what's bothering him. Shrugging her shoulders she skipped to the edge of the roof and crouched on her toes waiting for him to catch up. Below she saw women happily talking about their friend's big day.

Smiling sadly Amari gazed down at the girls, remembering her day a while back.

She was snapped out of her memory by an annoyed sniffle behind her and she turned and saw that the red reaper behind her had started picking his hair for dead ends.

"Sorry, where were we?" She smiled at him, but he just turned and looked the other way.

"We were working."

"OH! Silly me!" Sticking her tongue out, she pulled out a folder with the information necessary for the mission. "Um… Grell I'm gonna have to leave this one to you, I forgot that I had something that I have to take care of today and I won't get back to join in on this one."

"Fine, just don't come running to me when Will gets angry with you over it." The red haired man looked angry but she couldn't help it she had to go talk to Claude. Though she hated to admit it, he was the only one who would know how to help her in the situation with Sebastian that was progressively getting worse by the day.

Even though it had started out like a small fight, it had become something more. He still wouldn't talk to her about it and she just didn't think she could handle any more silence between them, especially since he wouldn't give her a chance to explain the situation.

"Thanks Grell, you're the best friend ever!" Amari smiled as she jumped from the roof and landed in an alleyway in order to avoid scaring people in the street.

"Stupid brat." Grell sniffed and then got to looking at the file. Something was different about this man but nothing that he couldn't handle, but he couldn't get over Amari's reaction, it seemed strange only because of the fact that she had never left in the middle of a mission before. Shrugging he just turned and walked the other way, the way to the target.


End file.
